HitsuHina Memory
by Yukito Tsukasa-Acodeva
Summary: Hinamori bertemu teman masa kecilnya yang diam-diam di sukainya!  my second fic! RnR?


Moshi-moshi again~!

Ketemu lagi ama author GaJe 2759hits-Yukimaru!

Ini fic romance pertama yuki lho!

Disclaimer:Bleach by Tite Kubo

HitsuHina memory by 2759hits-yukimaru

Let's start this fic~!

_HitsuHina Memory_

((_Hinamori _))

Hari ini ada murid pindahan di kelasku dari SMU Seireitei atau apalah namanya itu...

_((_Flashback_))_

"_Watashi wa Toushirou Hitsugaya, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, saya pindahan dari SMU Seireitei, saya pindah sekolah ke sini karena ayahku di pindah tugaskan" kata murid pindahan yang memiliki rambut putih itu yang rasanya pernah kulihat entah dimana dan kapan... _

"_baiklah Hitsugaya-kun kau duduk di… sebelah perempuan itu (aku) saja" kata guru kami _

"_baiklah" kata murid pindahan bermata green emerald itu .._

_((_Flashback end_))_

Oh ya! Kalau tak salah namanya Toushirou Hitsugaya, dan apakah aku sudah mengenalkan diri? Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Momo Hinamori! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Kini aku bersekolah di SMU yang cukup terkenal yaitu SMU Karakura! Aku cukup beruntung (atau bisa dibilang sangat beruntung) karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa waktu SMP untuk masuk SMU favorit..

Fuuuuh sudah waktunya waktunya pulang sekolah… aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur… tapi ada orang yang memegang pundakku.. oh kukira siapa ternyata murid baru tadi "Hai" sapanya, "Hai juga kau murid baru yang tadi kan? Perkenalkan aku Momo Hinamori!" kataku, "Oh namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya senang berkenalan denganmu, ngomong-ngomong kemana arah rumahmu?" tanyanya, "Ke situ" kataku sambil menunjuk arah rumahku

"ooooh" katanya ber-oooohh ria, "ternyata arah rumah kita sama ya" kata toushirou, eh? Tunggu dulu tadi aku manggil dia apa? Toushirou? Kyaaaaa! Ngapa aku jadi sok akrab gini?

"mau kuantar?" ajak Hitsugaya-kun, "eh ti-tidak perlu" jawabku gagap

"sudah ya! Sampai besok!" Kata Hitsugaya-kun

Setelah Hitsugaya-kun pergi aku pun pulang ke rumah…

_((_end Hinamori P.O.V_))_

_((_Toushirou P.O.V_))_

Tidak salah lagi dia Momo! Wanita bodoh yang aku temui 10 tahun lalu, dan orang yang sangat kucintai…

_((_Flashback_))_

_Saat aku pulang dari tempat kursus ku… aku bertemu wanita bodoh itu…_

"_woi bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Awas!" Teriakku sambil melompat menyelamatkan wanita bodoh itu, mengapa aku bilang bodoh? Karena dia hampir tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang_

"_emm.. a-arigatou" kata wanita bodoh itu "siapa namamu?" tanyanya "rahasia, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Shiro, namamu?" kataku "pelit! (sambil mengembungkan pipi) kalau begitu aku takkan memberi tau mu namaku!" kata nya "kalau gitu aku manggil kamu apa dong?" tanyaku "pnggil aja aku Momo" katanya"baiklah" jawabku "kita bisa bertemu besok? Disini jam 10.00" tanyanya "besok? Baiklah!" kataku "sayonara! Sampai besok!" lanjutku_

_Besok harinya…_

"_hai" sapaku pada Momo yang keliatan nya sudah menunggu dari tadi "hai juga" katanya "kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku "tentu saja main" _

_Setelah itu pun kami selalu bermain bersama dan hampir 6 tahun kami selalu bersama hingga…_

_Di kediaman rumah Hitsugaya…_

"_maaf toushirou kita akan pindah ke Tokyo besok karena ayah di pindah tugaskan" kata ayah "tapi ayah, Momo…" jawabku "ayah tau makanya hari ini katakanlah pada Momo…" kata ayah "baiklah aku pergi dulu" kataku_

_Sesampainya di tempat biasanya aku bertemu Momo…_

"_ada apa Shiro? Kenapa kau murung?" Tanya Momo "Momo boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku "tentu saja boleh" jawabnya "Kalau aku pergi bagimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku "tentu saja sedih karena aku kehilangan teman terbaikku, kau berbicara seperti mau pindah saja" jawabnya "memang, gomennasai aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih tapi ini karena ayahku" jawabku dengan muka sedih "oh begitu ya" jawabnya kulihat dari mukanya dia sepertinya menahan sedih "aku pergi dulu" lanjut Momo sambil pergi meninggalkanku "tunggu!" teriakku sambil memeluk Momo dari belakang "lepaskan!" teriak Momo_

"_Momo kau harus tau meskipun aku ada di Indonesia sekalipun aku tetap mencintaimu" kataku "kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Momo "tentu saja, aishiteru Momo" kataku "Aishiteru yo" jawabnya "kalau kau mencintaiku tunggulah aku hingga aku kembali" kataku "tentu saja pasti aku akan selalu menunggumu" katanya "dah aku pergi dulu!" ucapku "tunggu dulu shiro!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku entah dia sengaja atau tidak sengaja saat dia menarik tanganku dia langsung mencium pipiku _

"_arigato" kataku setelah itu aku pergi ke Tokyo dengan pesawat meninggalkan Karakura selama 4 tahun _

_((_Flashback end_))_

Kalau ku ingat waktu itu rasanya menyenangkan rasanya aku ingin **(PIP!) **Momo hah.. aku ingin tidur ..

_Keesokan Harinya…_

"hai Momo" kataku "eh barusan kau memanggilku apa?" Tanya Momo "eh bukan apa-apa" jawabku "ngomong-ngomong nomor Hp mu berapa?" "085758530553" "oh" jawab Momo

"Hinamori bisa kau temui aku sepulang sekolah , di jalan neraka, komplek kesengsaraan, di depan taman Karakura?" tanyaku "baiklah" jawab Momo

Apa yang akan dilakukan Toushirou ?

_**((_Te Be Ce_))**_

Review fic ke 2 yuki ya! Untuk yang terakhir….

R

E

V

I

E

W!


End file.
